


Midnight Sky

by justinwoo



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinwoo/pseuds/justinwoo
Summary: Haruto is struggling. He has too much problems on his plate. Almost got kicked out of his apartment. When he thought everything is falling apart, he met someone that made him change his perspective of life
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. prologue

It's the time of the month. He wished that this will never come but he can't stop time. A mere human being like him must go with the flow. No matter how hard life is.

For his seventeen years of existence, he wished that he was never born. Bad luck seems to be always following him. No matter how hard he tries, he always ends up struggling. Stress is his daily routine. There’s not a single day that he’ll be free from stress.

His mother died while giving birth to him. His father, is happy with his new wife now. He doesn’t communicate with him anymore. His Auntie Hyori raised her. Even though he had his Auntie Hyori who will support him, it was still not easy. When he turned 13, he started working. At the very young age he experienced how hard it is to survive. He needed to pay his Auntie Hyori every single month. Auntie Hyori became ill, the very reason why Haruto had to work. He must support himself in his studies, and his Auntie Hyorio’s medication too.

When Haruto turned fifteen, his Auntie Hyori died from Lung Cancer. His slightly tilted world turned upside down. It feels like his right foot is stuck in a quicksand, and there’s no way he can escape, no one’s going to help him.

He is seventeen now. Still alive, but barely living. From everything that he’s been through, it made him numb. Carrying the burden of working 24/7. No rest at all. If he took a day of rest, his debt will be doubled. Even sleeping feels like it’s prohibited.

“Mr. Watanabe!” Just as he thought of sleeping, his landlady came to his apartment. He got up as soon as he heard his ever noisy landlady.

“Mr. Watanabe, I need your rent for this month already.” The landlady said right after Haruto opened the door.

“Yeah, good morning too!” He greeted. He reached for his wallet on his pocket. He opened his wallet and saw just a 50-dollar bill. Just enough for his rent. He gave his landlady the 50-dollar bill and was about to enter his apartment when the landlady shouted.

“What the—You haven’t completely paid the rent last month, just to remind you little boy. I need it now too!” His landlady said.

“Yeah, just give me time. I know how much I need to pay. I just don’t have any money to pay for it right now. I don’t even have money to buy some food. But I promise! I will pay you… soon!” Haruto explained.

“I think I’ve heard this? I think you always say this every month? But nothing happens! Just broken promises. I’m really tired of this! If you don’t have money, just leave my apartment! We don’t need someone who can’t pay for his monthly rent. In business, you can’t feel pity for your customers. Because you’ll end up giving them everything you can give. They’ll end up abusing your kindness. And apparently, What I’m doing is a business!”

While his landlady is scolding him, all he can do is look down. He can’t do anything. He is a victim of the epidemic called ‘poverty’. Living under the margin of society is not easy. He tirelessly worked for the past three day, with a two-hour rest. Today is the only day he decided to rest, not knowing he might end up sleeping in the streets.

“Please! I have a money coming. Please, I will really pay the remaining debt from my last month’s rent soon. I have nowhere to go. Please, I’m begging you!” Haruto kneeled down. His tears dropped on his knees. They say, a man should not cry. But I disagree. Crying should not be a prohibited to a man. Crying is not a sign of weakness. Crying is a way of letting out unwanted emotions. Right now, I’m just taking out everything. I just want to release this bursting emotions that’s been making me miserable.

“Alright, I’ll give you another month. But that’s it! If you can’t pay for the next month and your remaining debt, then I have no choice but to kick you out of my apartment.” The landlady said.

When the landlady left, Haruto released a deep sigh. “You’ll get through this sh*t!” He said to himself. He stood up from the ground where he is kneeling earlier. He locked his door and decided to leave the house.

He is currently walking. Not knowing where to go. His feet is just walking, finding a place where he can find peace.

It’s 10 pm already. He stopped by a convenient store. He looked for his wallet and he saw a one-dollar bill. That’s the only money he has. Enough for a can of root beer. He entered the convenient store and picked a can of root beer. When he is in the counter, he became hesitant. _If I will buy this, only 20 cents will be left for me._ He thought.

After a minute of indecisiveness, he finally decided that he'll buy the can of root beer. The cashier punched the can of root beer. I paid for the root beer and went out of the convenient store.

He continued walking. Still not knowing where his feet will take him. It was quiet. Walking in the streets, he saw couples enjoying their night. _Will I ever be loved by someone?_ He wondered.

He stopped walking at a familiar place. He was surprised that he reached Han River. This place is his escape. Escape from the cruel world.

He sat down. He opened his can of root beer and took a little sip.

"I'm tired!" He shouted.

"I'm tired of this sh*t!"

"I'm tired of everything!"

"Why is my life so miserable?"

"Why do I even exist? When everything I feel is just PAIN! PAIN! It's all pain!"

His tears started falling again.

"Why? Why? Why? Please answer me!"

His tears continued to fall. He never cried like this before. Even when he feels really hurt, he never cried like this. He endured all the pain he experienced in the past years. He is crying so hard when a male voice spoke from his back.

"Hello, Uhm... So I happened to hear almost everything you said. I'm sorry. I am really sorry, but I would just like to say that... It's okay to feel hurt and tired. You should rest when you feel like you need it. But remember that your hurting should not stop you from smiling, Everything will be alright. You are too young to cry out loud here. You shoud be enjoying your life in every way possible. Sorry for butting in. I'll go now. Have a good night."The boy smiled at him and walked away.

Haruto felt something in his heart. He suddenly felt the urge to follow the boy who talked to him. And he did. For once, he was sure that he wants to do something. He ran and followed the boy. Good thing the boy haven't walk so far yet. He snatched the boy's hand. That was such an impulsive decision that he might regret later on but he doesn't care at all. He is embarrassed all his life.

"What's your name?" Haruto asked. The other boy is startled. Who wouldn't when a stranger will suddenly hold your hand from behind and ask you your name.

"Jeongwoo... You, what about you? What's your name?" Jeongwoo. Such a beautiful name, he thought.

"Haruto, it's nice meeting you." Haruto replied.

"Nice meeting you too, Haruto. Good night!"


	2. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way home, Haruto saw someone crying. He remembered how someone helped him when he is feeling down. He decided to approach the guy not knowing who he is.

“Haruto, I know you are busy, but can you teach me math later after class? You know I don’t really listen to any of Mr. Kim’s sh*t right? His subject is really boring” Junghwan said. He is indeed not listening to Mr. Kim. He always caught him covered by a textbook and in deep sleep. _This kid is really stubborn._ He thought.

“You know that I’m busy yet you are trying to ruin my busy schedule. It’s a NO for you Junghwan.” Haruto said and continued to listen to their professor.

“Please! Please! I will not be able to pass the exam if you won’t help me understand the lessons. If I fail, my mom will stop giving me box of donuts every day! A day without donuts, is a day wasted!” He said dramatically.

Haruto rolled his eyes. “Then good for you! Eating too many donuts is not good for your health. You can get _Diabetes_ by eating foods with too much sugar. Think of this as a favor, I’m saving you from _Diabetes._ And it’s not like you cannot buy a box of donut on your own. Come on, you are rich. You can even buy the whole donut shop if you wanted to.”

Junghwan is about to cry. Haruto looked away. He knows he will not be able to take it if Junghwan is crying. This kid has a special place on his heart.   
  


“Hyung” Junghwan said while pouting. That’s it, Haruto already given up.

“Okay! Don’t make me see that you are crying! Stop it already! I’m such a busy person but I will find a way just to help you Junghwanie.” Haruto said while tapping Junghwan’s back.

“Thank you, Hyung!” Junghwan said and then went for a hug.

As soon as the class has ended, Haruto and Junghwan went to a café near their school. They went here straight knowing that the students are always here after their classes and if they came late, there will be no table left for them.

They proceeded to studying the math lesson as soon as they settled on their seats. The tutorial went smooth. Good thing that Junghwan always listens to Haruto. They are already done and Haruto is now arranging his things. He was about to stand up when Junghwan spoke.

“Why don’t we order something first, hyung? I just want to thank you for helping me understand our lessons in math. Come on, order something, it’s on me.” Junghwan smiled. Haruto doesn’t want to. He needs to attend his work on the convenience store before 7 pm or else the old lady or should I say the owner will be a mad as hell.

“Okay, just one expresso and one bagel. Thank you!” Haruto said to the waiter. Junghwan then told the waiter what he wants. “I thought you don’t want to order but you ordered two huh.” Junghwan said.

“It’s your treat. You said you want to thank me, right? Then why are you complaining now?” Haruto asked.

“Hey! I am not complaining! I am just asking you!” Junghwan defended himself.

“Okay, if you say so.” Haruto said.

Haruto brought out his phone. He needs to text the owner of the convenience store that he will not be able to come tonight. He has exams tomorrow and he needs to review.

_To: OLD LADY_  
  
I’m very sorry, I will not be able to come to the store tonight. I have exams tomorrow and I need to review. I hope you understand.

Haruto clicked send. He threw his phone back to his backpack, not waiting for the reply. He looked at Junghwan who is currently watching the people walking outside the streets. He seemed to be daydreaming. The waiter came to our table and gave us our orders which brought Junghwan back to his senses.

“What are you thinking? It looks like you are thinking of something deep. It scares me you know.” Haruto said.

“Remember what I said? That I told my mom about you?” Junghwan replied.

“What about it?” Haruto asked and then took a sip of his expresso.

“My mom’s proposal still stands. She wants to help you. She can support your studies.” Junghwan said.

“You know I will reject that even if you keep on asking me for a thousand times.” Haruto said.

“But why won’t you accept it? It will make your life easier. You don’t have to work anymore! You just need to study and go for your dreams.” Junghwan asked.

“I don’t want to owe someone my success, when in the first place I can do it on my own way.” Haruto answered.

“Okay, I won’t bother asking anymore. But if you need help, remember that you can always ask me. You don’t have to endure everything on your own.” Junghwan smiled and tapped Haruto’s shoulder.

“Let’s go! It’s getting late. I’ll bring you home, hyung.” Junghwan said.

“There’s no need for that Junghwanie. I can manage to go home by myself.” Haruto picked up his bag and stood up.

“Are you sure, hyung?” Junghwan asked.

“Yes, go home already. Your mom might be looking for you now.” Haruto replied.

“Okay then, thank you hyung and see you tomorrow!” Junghwan said while walking his way towards their Lexus.

Haruto was left there. Still thinking of what Junghwan offered him. He would want to have a life where he doesn’t need to work every night in order to have food for the next day. He surely wants the kind of life that Junghwan has. But he doesn’t want to bother other people for his convenience. He wants to earn it the hard way.

He started walking. He feels exhausted already. He wants to sleep. Good thing he don’t need to go to the convenience store tonight.

Haruto stopped walking. He saw the bright moon. He started admiring it. _How calm and peaceful it is just to watch the moon._ He thought.

He noticed that he stopped at a very familiar place. He remembered, 2 months ago. When he was so down, and don’t know how to get up. He met someone who changed his perspective of life. Here, in this place…

_Han River_

He looked at the moon again. Remembering the name of the guy who taught him that It's okay to feel hurt and tired. That he should rest when you feel like he needs it. How sad it is that he never met that guy again.

“Jeongwoo” He called for his name. That’s all he knows about him. He only knows his name.

Haruto decided to start walking again. But he suddenly saw a guy, sitting on the ground and hands covering his face. Haruto decided to walk towards that guy. He didn’t know if it’s the right thing to do, but remembering how someone approached him when he is feeling down made him want to do the same thing.

“Hello, are you crying? Is there something wrong?” Haruto asked as soon as he reached the guy.

The guy didn’t stop crying. Haruto doesn’t know what to do. He sucks at comforting. He never tried to comfort someone. This is the first time.

“You know that someone told me, it’s okay to cry when you are hurt or when you feel tired. You don’t have to endure everything on your own. I know I’m not in position to say anything at all. But I remember that someone helped me when I’m down. And it feels nice to have someone who can give you nice words and will comfort you.” Haruto said.

I looked for my handkerchief, I gave it to him. “Wipe your tears. The person who helped me said that I’m too young to be crying here outside. And that I should be enjoying my life. I think the same goes for you.”

The guy looked up to me and took my handkerchief. I was shocked when I saw his face.

“A-and the p-person who h-helped me, is you…”

_Jeongwoo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, your comments are very much appreciated!   
> I would just like to say that if you are feeling down, you can approach me.   
> My dm is always open if you need someone to talk to. You don't need to endure it all by yourself :)
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON:  
> my stan account - @justwoopy  
> my au account - @justwoo_au


	3. With A Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruto is bothered all night. He wasn't able to focus. He kept waiting for a text. Instead of getting a text, he met him in an unexpected place.

We’ve been staring at the stars for quite some time now. His eyes were swollen after crying. I wanted to ask him the reason why he is crying, but I want to give him the privacy that he deserves. We are just strangers; I don’t expect him to open up something to me that is too personal for him.

I looked at him, he is still watching the stars from here. I saw how his eyes shine while watching the stars. He is smiling but I can see pain through it. Everyone can smile through the pain they’re experiencing, but not everyone is good at hiding their own feelings.

Jeongwoo looked at me. I panicked when I met his gaze and my immediate reaction was to look away. I heard him sigh heavily. “The stars look good from here. I wonder, will it ever change? Will the stars stay the same?” I looked at Jeongwoo. His question confused me. Is that why he is smiling? He is wondering if the stars will ever change?

“You won’t ask me the reason why I am crying earlier?” He smiled again, but I can still see pain through his eyes.

“I respect you enough not to ask something that seemed too personal. We just met twice. I will understand if you don’t want to share it to me.” I said. He smiled again to me. I’ve been through tough times too, and that reason why I can see the pain that he is keeping inside of him is because I know how it feels. The feeling that you wanted to show to the world that you are strong, that you can be happy despite of the hardships you are facing, but you know, deep inside, you are already apart.

“I think we should go. It’s getting late. You should go home now. Your family must be worried.” I stood up from the ground. I watch him slowly stand up. He looks so weak. I offered my hand to help him and he gladly accepted it.

I walked slowly. I feel really exhausted right now. It’s been such a long day. Despite not working at the store, I still feel tired after helping a kid named Junghwan with math. The road is so quiet right now. I can only hear some vehicles that are passing by. And it’s unusual, because this road is lively every night.

“Haruto.” I almost tripped when I heard someone call my name. I looked back add saw Jeongwoo running so fast. Why is he running? Did I forget something?

“Haruto.” Jeongwoo called me again. He is catching his breath. “Can I get your number?’ He looked shy when he asked for my number. _Cute._

“Sure, of course!” I smiled at him. He gave me his phone and I typed in my phone number and gave it back to him. I watch him write ‘Haruto’ as my contact name. That’s fine, for now. _That will change eventually._

“Thank you again, Haruto. I need to go!” He said and then he ran away. I wasn’t even able to say anything to him because ran so fast.

I went straight to my house. I took a quick bath just to feel fresh. I studied the whole night. But I wasn’t able to focus. I kept waiting for Jeongwoo to text me, to the point that all I wasn’t able to sleep.

I took the exams that we have today. I’m not really sure of my answers. The choices in the questionnaire looks the same. I think I failed my exams. I blame this to Jeongwoo. How can he ask for my number and not text me!? And why did I not ask for his number? I wouldn’t have to be bothered all night long if I have his number too.

“Hey Haruto, you’re spacing out! You are spacing out earlier too while taking the exams! What’s with you? Are you alright? Is there any problem? Is your landlord bothering you again? Tell me, let’s see if I can help.” Junghwan said.

“None of what you said is the reason why I am spacing out right now.” I lazily replied. We are currently walking here in the school grounds. We are on our way to the parking lot. During the break time, Junghwan and I agreed to review together at their house.

“Really? Then what’s bothering you hyung?” Junghwan asked. Should I tell him? He won’t laugh at how stupid I am for not asking his number too right?

“I just met a guy that I already met before. We had some chance to talk a little last night. And he asked for my number. And the thing is, I waited for him to text me but he never did. And I keep on thinking about him to the point that I wasn’t able to sleep.” I explained to him what happened.

“Really hyung? You are in love already? I need to see who this person who kept you sleepless last night.” He smiled brightly. He seems interested with my love life.

“How can you meet him? I don’t even have his number. He hasn’t texted me either.” I frowned. Will I ever get to see him?

“Hyung, you don’t need to rush things. Wait for that time to come. Destiny will always find its way. You just need to be patient.” He tapped my shoulders.

“You know too much for your age.” I said.

“Yeah, kids these days know better than kids at your age. They mature so fast.” Junghwan said.

We drove to Junghwan’s house. The whole drive was full of Junghwan talking about how delicious the donuts that his mom brought last night. Imagine how tire I am of hearing Junghwan’s non-stop talking about donuts.

“No one’s around?” I asked. I looked around and saw a slightly dim living room. I haven’t been here for a long time. Whenever we had group works and I’m paired with Junghwan, we always go here.

“Yeah, my brother still on the school. He is really busy.” Junghwan said. He placed his bag on the couch.

“You have a brother?” I asked. We’ve been friends for a long time. I’ve been here for so many times. How come I never saw his brother? He didn’t even say he has one.

“Ah yes, I have a brother. You never met him because he used to live with our dad.” Junghwan said. His mom and his dad had divorced few years ago. Imagine the pain this kid had to go through. And I admire him for that. Junghwan is one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. He is even stronger than me.

“I’ll just go to my room and change my clothes. Just sit there comfortably and feel at home. If you are hungry grab something from the fridge.” Junghwan said and then he went upstairs.

I walked towards the kitchen. I searched for food and saw a box of donut. I went back to the living room and sat at the couch. I was able to finish two pieces of donuts and Junghwan is still not here. What’s taking him so long?

I stood up and went to the kitchen again. I went to the kitchen to get some water from the fridge. I poured the water on my hydroflask. I started drinking water but I stopped when I heard some footsteps.

“Junghwan, I’m here.” I looked at the person in front of me. I suddenly spit out all of the water remaining on my mouth right into the person in front of me.

“Oh my god!” He shouted. His face is already wet.

“Jeongwoo hyung! What happened to you!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The progress of this story is really slow. But I promise once I became less busy, I'll try to update this more frequently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Updates will be every week(?) I'm also currently writing an au on twitter  
> Follow me - @just_woo_ - my stan account   
>  \- @justwoo_au - for my works


End file.
